shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sombra's defeat/Grogar and the Omega's alliance grows/Ending
This is how Sombra's defeat, Grogar and the Omega's alliance grows, and Ending goes in The Beginning of the End Part Two: Into the Breach. laughs King Sombra: Not even the Lord of Chaos can defeat me! Now I am the most powerful creature in Equestria! Pythor: his throat King Sombra: We. tends to Discord King Sombra: laughs It'll take more than a speech to defeat us. marches towards them blasts her she is blocking it Pythor: What?! Sombra, kill her! King Sombra: What do you think I'm trying to do?! Pythor: Do something! Corrupt her heart, destroy her brain, break her horn, something! King Sombra: Corruption sounds fun. Pythor: Corrupt her heart, then! corrupts her heart King Sombra: Huh. That's a first. Pythor: Did it work?! eyes turn green King Sombra: I'd say yes. Pythor: Order her to destroy her friends. King Sombra: I command you, Sparkle! Destroy them! Twilight Sparkle: As you wish, my King. blasts them as Pythor turns to Sombra Pythor: We're much more powerful when we work together than alone. King Sombra: I guess so. Pythor: Perhaps you'd considering joining our struggles, then? King Sombra: Very well. I will do ours now. Zane: Sombra is using you! Twilight Sparkle: What? King Sombra: Don't listen to them. They lie! Lloyd: It's the truth! Pythor: NOOOO!!! King Sombra: They seek to deceive you. To confuse you. Let me deal with them, Sparkle. Pythor: Wait. It is beneath you to face them in combat. King Sombra: You're right. Twilight Sparkle, deliver us the Water Ninja's head. Twilight Sparkle: With pleasure. Pythor: And fetch us the Green Ninja while you're at it. King Sombra: Do it, Sparkle. Finish it! powers up her horn Lloyd: Twilight. It's me. Lloyd. I'm your friend. powers down her horn, shakes her head, and looks confused King Sombra: I'll do it. Pythor: We'll do it! King Sombra: Hmm, hmm. Some friends you turned out to be. You couldn't defeat either of us. You couldn't protect your friends. Twilight Sparkle: "Protect?" King Sombra: You couldn't even protect yourselves. Twilight Sparkle: Protect those who cannot protect themselves. Pythor: Wait. What's happening? is scared remembers has flashbacks Twilight Sparkle: Sombra, don't! King Sombra: No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power! Twilight Sparkle: You can't destroy our friendship, Sombra! Rainbow Dash: And we keep telling bad guys. Applejack: But y'all just don't seem to remember. Mane Six: Friendship is magic! Pythor: We must retreat! and Sombra retreat King Sombra: Noooooooooo! are blown away Grogar: Let us hope the rest of you will be enough for our plans. Pythor: Grogar, Omega! We have returned! Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra? Tirek: Did he succeed? Pythor: Partially, Tirek. Grogar: Ha! The Omega: What do you mean by, "partially"? returns is impressed Grogar: So, you have survived. King Sombra: Yes, and I have agreed to join you and your best friend. The Omega: Excellent. We thought you might see things our way. Pythor: Anyone doubt this? Tirek: Uh, not I. Queen Chrysalis: Nope! Cozy Glow: I'm good. Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! evilly and Sombra cackle others laugh nervously as the episode ends Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts